paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trenzalore and Dalek Horror
This is the episode where the PAW Patrol go to Trenzalore to retrieve Handles and see if the combined knowledge of Dirge, Rocky, Milo, and Milo's TARDIS databanks could repair the broken Cyberhead, but unluckily they arrive too early, and now have to face the worst creature of all time. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? Dirge is Chaseisonthecase's awesome OC. Tundra is Tundrathesnowpup's awesome OC. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, 9-K-5 returned, Milo learns of Tundra's fear of animatronics, and believes it to have been caused by the Cybermen. Part 1: Hello Trenzalore They all enter Milo's TARDIS and Milo sets the coordinates to Trenzalore after the Doctor leaves, but unluckily for them, the coordinates slip and they arrive 30 minutes before the Doctor regenerates for a 13th time. They exit Milo's TARDIS. Ryder: Where are we? Milo: We're on Trenzalore. (sees a certain mutant alien cyborg in the distance) LOOK OUT! Dalek: EXTERMINATE!!!! (Fires a laser, misses) Another Dalek approaches from the other side and fires a laser. Dalek 1 and 2: (get destroyed in their crossfire) AHHHH!!! Milo: The coordinates must have slipped. We ended up 30 minutes before the Doctor regenerates FOR A 13TH TIME! This is just wonderful. Rocky: How is this wonderful? Milo: The more dangerous it gets, the more I love it. They all search for where Handles was buried. Chase: Found it! The others come over to Chase. Milo: Hey, Rubble, could you dig for Handles, please? Rubble: Are all TARDISes bigger on the inside? You probably know they are. (Barks) Shovel! (digs until he gets to the Cyberhead) Milo: Actually, TARDISes were only bigger on the inside in the type 5 and up. I also happen to be a professional TARDIS fligher. I am actually one of the only Timelords in my generation that knows how to fly a type 1 TARDIS. A TYPE 1! Rocky: (barks) Claw! (Picks up Handles) Is this Handles? Milo: Yeah. Rocky gives the broken Cyberhead to Milo. Tundra: That looks busted up. Dirge: Are you sure we can fix it? Milo: With spare parts of my TARDIS and whatever Rocky's got in his truck, I'm pretty sure we can. Then 6 Daleks start to go over to the PAW Patrol, Ryder, Milo, and the broken Cyberhead. Dalek 1: Area patrol 4 reporting, no signs of inferior lifeforms. Continue patrolling. Marshall: How will we get past them? (Trips over a branch) WOAH! I'm good. (Gets back up) Unluckily, when Marshall yelled while tripping, this alerted the 6 Daleks. Dalek 3: Unidentified noise detected. Investigate! Investigate! Marshall: Uh, oh. Part 2: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Milo: RUN! They start running as a group. Unluckily they run into a dead end, with nowhere left to go but the way they went, which is blocked off by the Daleks that were patrolling. Dalek 2: You will be exterminated! EXTERMINA-AHHHH!!! (Gets shot by a laser) Dalek 1: Dalek unit 638Y9 exterminated. Seek the cause! EXTERMINATE! SEEK! LOCATE! EXTERMINATE! SEEK! LOCATE! EXTERMI-AHHHH!!! (Gets shot by a laser) Dalek Alpha: The Savior must be helped. This encounter was foretold. Dalek 5: Humanized Daleks are inferior! They will be extermin-AHHH!!! (Gets shot by Dalek Beta's laser) A few more Humanized Daleks arrive, and destroyed the 3 remaining normal Daleks. Zuma: Why awen't they attacking us? Milo: These are Humanized Daleks. (Forgive me fellow Doctor WHO fans, I have neither watched or read about the episode Evil of the Daleks) On a trip to Skaro, the Second Doctor meet the Dalek Emperor, who had him put the human factor into 3 Daleks, nicknamed Alpha, Beta, and Omega. I'll tell you the rest later. They go back to Milo's TARDIS, lead by the Humanized Daleks, and left, taking the Humanized Daleks to a new home world, and then went back to the Lookout. After a few hours, Dirge and Milo fixed Handles, and activated him. Handles: Activating. I have developed a fault. Milo puts Handles on a station in his TARDIS. Milo: Tundra, now you`ve seen a broken Cyberman head, do you reconize it as what made you afraid of animatronics? Tundra: Nope Previous: 9-K-5's Return Next: The Space Alien Returns to Earth Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Parts